The War of Love
by kumagorobunny
Summary: Inuyasha's friends want Inuyasha to choose who he likes better... Kikyo or Kagome... Who would Inuyasha choose? How would the other one feel...
1. Inuyasha loves Kikyo or Kagome

_This is my first fic so please NO FLAMES! Ok on with the story..._

Chapter 1- CHOOSE!

CHOOSE! shouted Shippo into Inuyasha's ear. Kagome or Kikyo! shouted Shippo over and over again.  
"Inuyasha... is it really that hardfor you tochoose... you have been with Kagome quite a while... Kagome is in her own time so you better choose before she comes back" said Sango quietly. "Feh, since when do you people stick your noses in front of other peoples business!" growled Inuyasha. They were all silent for a moment until they all shouted again and again the same thing.. Yep you guessed it.. CHOOSE!.. Inuyasha got really annoyed and after a few minutes he fell asleep.

**The Next day**

When Inuyasha woke up everyone was staring at him with angry eyes even Kirara, except Kagome that just came back from her time has watery eyes. "What!" asked Inuyasha rudely and impatient. You still have feelings for Kikyo don't you! shouted Shippo. What! Why would you think that. asked Inuyasha. They all had a confused and puzzled look on their faces for a while. You honestly don't know? asked Sango. "What? Just spit it out would you!" yelled Inuyasha.They looked at eachother and nodded. "Ok, last night you fell asleep.. we all agreed to wait till you wake up to answer out question. We waited for a long time until you said _"Kikyo don't leave me... I love you"_ so then we think you like Kikyo more then Kagome. We told Kagome what happened." said Sango quietly so Kagome couldn't hear it again, but she did and ran away.  
Then she shouted back "I'm going to the hot springs!"

**At the Hot Springs**

Kagome took off her clothes and went into the springs. 'I thought Inuyasha loved me.' thought Kagome. Tears went down her soft, red and hot cheek. Then she heard something from the other side of the spring. She was about to get out when she saw Kikyo come out. 'Was that really Kikyo' thought Kagome. Kikyo and Kagome was staring at eachother for a long time. Then Kikyo broke the silence. "Is he not with you" asked Kikyo. "Huh? Oh, you meen Inuyasha, he's not with me." said Kagome. None of them noticed, but Inuyasha was hiding behind a bush. Kikyo was about to talk when Kagome asked rudely "Is it because of you that Inuyasha still loves you!" then Kagome waited for her to answer before she told her what happened for her to think that. "No, why would you think that?" she answered calmly. Kagome was too angry and sad at Inuyasha she didn't want to tell her. While Kikyo was waiting for a reply, noticed that Kagome wasn't speaking anymore so she went away. Inuyasha the naughty puppy who were spying on those too followed Kikyo. While Kagome sat there speechless.

_Well, my first chapter... did you like it... no FLAMES please... by the way... 5 reviews and I will write my next chapter... Unless I got so frustrated I will just write my next chapter even if I don't even have one review..._


	2. The Kiss

_I didn't get 5 reviews, but I don't mind... at least I got one review that really wanted me to update... so I will..._

**Following Kikyo**

Kikyo sat on a branch weak and pale. Inuyasha who was spying on her noticed that she is too weak to sense him. He wanted to go out to talk to her, but he was too shy. When Kikyo fell asleep... Inuyasha knew it was safe to go out. He went up to Kikyo and touched her face. "Your face is so cold" said Inuyasha. 'Does Kikyo still love me?' Inuyasha asked that question in his head many times. Then he thought of something even more important 'Do I still have feelings for Kikyo?' Inuyasha wanted to cry for no reason. Then he realised a pair of familiar eyes looking at him. Kikyo was awake! Inuyasha wanted to disappear. "You still love me don't you Inuyasha?" said Kikyo in a soft and quiet voice. Inuyasha blushed. Inuyasha finally said, "Yes, I still do love you Kikyo, but you got to understand that I also love Kagome" said Inuyasha. "Can I ask you a question Inuyasha that you must answer?" Kikyo asked kindly. Inuyasha nodded his head. Meanwhile... Kagome just got out of the springs and felt way better. she didn't mind that much about Kikyo because she knows that usually Inuyasha just would like her back. She got dressed and walked to where Inuyasha and Kikyo went. When she was about to drop down when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo... she hid behind a big rock far enough so Inuyasha can't sense her. "Inuyasha, I want you to tell me if you like Kagome more or me." asked Kikyo. Inuyasha thought for a moment hoping he could think of an answer. "I like... uhh..." Then Inuyasha dropped down and started to cry... Kikyo dropped down too, she looked at Inuyasha really understanding. Kagome watched from the beginning she was here to the end. She wanted to cry to when she saw Inuyasha hug Kikyo and kissed her for a long time. Kikyo kissed him back. Kagome ran away quietly hoping they wouldn't hear her.

**Kagome's feelings**

Kagome ran back into Kaede's hut and got her bag and ran straight to the well. This time, she didn't bring the sacred jewel shards with her. She wanted Inuyasha to go get her. She ran to the well as fast as she can jumped in it and was back in her time. She cried and cried until she heard Sota's voice calling her name. "Kagome? Is that you? Kagome!" yelled Sota into the well. Kagome wiped off her tears and said "Hi Sota.. tell mom I would be here quite a while." said Kagome keeping her cool. Sota then helped Kagome up and asked "Why?" Kagome didn't answered, instead she cried. Sota didn't say anything knowing that she had a fight with Inuyasha. Kagome ran into her room and locked the door when she got back home. "Inuyasha still lovesme right?" asked Kagome over and over again...

_My second chapter is up already... No FLAMES please... I will update soon..._


	3. Sadness Upon Others

_My next chapter... :( I hope I get more reviews... PLEASE! Go easy on me if you don't like something... it is my first time... and NO FLAMES...!_

**Sadness upon others**

Inuyasha! yelled Kagome at her stuffed animal. "I miss you! Please come to get me..." said Kagome all in one breath. Mean while at Inuyasha's time Inuyasha broke the kiss when he heard Sango, Shippo and Miroku calling his name. He wanted to go, but Kikyo wanted him to stay. He left anyways.. He told Kikyo he would be back... She trusted him and let him go. When Inuyasha arrived in front of Sango, Shippo and Miroku... he asked "What is it!" Miroku told Inuyasha that Kaede told him Kagome went back home. Then Sango spoke "Maybe you should go back and apoligize for whatever you done this time" Why should I go! asked Inuyasha angrily. "You did this to Kagome! Duh... and you are the only one who could go there..!" yelled Shippo. When Shippo finished.. Inuyasha walked away not going to the direction to the well. Instead he went back to Kikyo. Kikyo wasn't there! Inuyasha followed her scent till he realised where he was...

* * *

**Kagome's Time**

'Who needs Inuyasha' thought Kagome... 'I meen he is mean and rude and well somewhat nice' 'NO NO NO! He is not nice... he knows I like him and went off with Kikyo! He is such a...' When Kagome could finish, someone knocked on her door... "Hey sis... aren't you going to go back to you know... the hmm... where Inuyasha is" Sota still doesn't know where Kagome was always going really well, but Kagome understands. "Why? Don't you want your sister to stay with you?" asked Kagome. Then Kagome yelled "I WON'T GO BACK! I WON'T GO BACK! I WON'T GO BACK! I WON'T GO BACK!" 'that feels a lot better' thought Kagome. When she turned back to Sota, he was GONE! 'that little brat... o well' If Inuyasha doesn't like me who will? Kagome blushed... "What if I never marry or have a boyfriend?" whispered Kagome really pissed off by that thought... Ding! Dong! The door bell rung which means someone is at the door. Kagome answered the door... then a few seconds later... looking at that person, she got the answer to her question.

_I know... I have really short chapters... I will try to make them longer... but anyways... NO FLAMES! R&R please!_


	4. Sango's Feelings?

_Sorry... If my chapters are too short... I will try to make this one longer..._

**Chapter 4 - Sango's feelings?**

_The Person..._

Kagome stood there staring at the boy... after a few minutes later, she hugged him. The boy blushed... "Uh Kagome... I just wanted to ask you... uh.." Yes? What! asked Kagome. "If you want to go to the movies with me on Saturday? Is it okay with you?" Sure! Kagome shouted happily. "Um... I got to go now... bye!" And the boy disappeared. 'Is he asking me out on a date?' thought Kagome. 'Well if I am going on a date with the coolest guy in school, I got to dress nice and pretty!' She was so excited that she jumped up and down again and again.

_Inuyasha's Time_

Inuyasha knew that scent anywhere, it was Sesshoumaru. He lost track of Kikyo because of the new scent he picked up. 'Could Kikyo be with Sesshoumaru? Of course not, they don't even know eachother. Or do they, do they?' He heard a voice behind him, it was Sango. It was JUST Sango. No Miroku or Shippo. "Inuyasha! Aren't you going to get Kagome, we need her to help us search for the sacred jewel shards. Also... Don't you even miss her!" yelled Sango from a very far distance. 'There was something strange' thought Inuyasha 'How come Sango didn't take Kirara with her to find me?' When Sango came close enough that she can touch him, she tripped and accidently landed on Inuyasha. The odd thing was, she wasn't getting off? 'Could she have fainted, or does she really want to sleep on me?' thought Inuyasha. Suddenly, Sango wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him. It was quite a long kiss. When she realised what she was doing, she stood up and ran away. "You better not tell anyone what happened today! If you do, say good-bye to your head. Even if you are me friend!" screamed Sango. Inuyasha sat there realising how many people like him. Did Sango feel the same way as Kagome does to me? Or was she just hypnotised? Inuyasha asked those questions in his head for a long time. Then he thought of an odd question that he didn't even think he would think of. Does Sango love me?

_Kagome's Time_

I must prepare on my big date with the really hot guy in school. "Hmm...Saturday, wait! When will I go back then? Inuyasha..." she murmured. She went to her room and locked the door. She opened the closet and took off all her clothes. She tried on all her dresses and skirts. She accidently had the window opened so the neighbour next door could see her! She stood there, and turned her face to the guy that was staring at her. She blushed. She quickly closed the window and continued trying her dresses. None of them she thinks would please him. "I should really plan a schedule on shopping" she said. She rushed to her desk wearing a dress that hung to the ground that she almost tripped. Kagome wrote '_Everyday after school, go shopping!'_ in BIG letters. "Ok now... all I have to do is save my allowance for the dress and earings I would need." She said happily. "Wait... I don't have my ears pierced!" she blushed. I will also save my allowance for that then!

_Sango_

Sango ran and ran as fast as she could, away from Inuyasha. She tripped (again) and fell hard to the ground. 'How stupid of me to do such thing. I mean it's not like I like him, so maybe I just did that because um... AH! I don't know why I did that...' Sango thought. She was really tired and really needed rest, but she had to run. "I hope Inuyasha doesn't think I..." she said without continuing her sentence. She knew why she did it, but didn't tell anyone. She stood up and continued running. This time, Sango heard a voice behind her, who could it be? "Then she ran faster because she thinks it was Inuyasha... and it was. Inuyasha caught up with her. He stopped her. Inuyasha was going to ask why she did that back there, but before he could ask Sango said. "Inuyasha, I know what you want to ask, but I beg you not to tell anyone what happened today. If anyone figures out, they won't treat me how they treat me now... especially Kagome." Inuyasha knew to keep his lips sealed up really tight. Sango made sure of that. She knew what she did today was wrong to Kagome and Kikyo. She swore she would never do it again. EVER!

_Kikyo_

Kikyo walked and walked until she passed a demon. A demon that was odd. She caught a scent of it. Kikyo couldn't locate where the demon was, but the scent was really strong... who could it be? She asked herself.

_Well.. I made it a little longer... thx for the reviews guys... I really liked them. R&R please... and NO FLAMES! Pretty Please...!_


	5. Kikyo and the Mysterious Person? No Demo...

_Hi Guys! Thx for the reviews! Well... I know I always make short chapters so I will try to make this one really long...! NO FLAMES PLEASE!_

**Kikyo and the Mysterious Person? No Demon!**

Who's here? asked Kikyo. There was no reply. Just silence. She realized the demon was smart not to mess with her. Not like some other demon that just pops out and tries tokill her. She knew that this demon didn't want to kill her, If it did.. then it would attack right away. Then what does the demon want from me? Kikyo thought."Come out or I'm going." said Kikyo calmly. Then a mysterious voice spoke. "Wait" said the unknown person. "You are Kikyo, the priestess that Inuyasha likes? Are you not?" asked the unknown person. "I'm not answering anything until you show yourself!" shouted Kikyo. Then the demon jumped out. It was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother! "What do you want from me, Sesshoumaru?" asked Kikyo. "So you are Kikyo aren't you? You must know a lot about my pathetic brother." said Sesshoumaru so calm that Kikyo at that point thought he had a soft side too him. "None of your business!" Kikyo yelled. "How about I kill the girl that is always following Inuyasha if you tell me..." Sesshoumaru paused. He came closer and closer to Kikyo. Then he whipered in her ear. "Inuyasha's weakness." Kikyo practically know everything about Inuyasha, including his weakness. "You are not going to kill him are you?"asked Kikyo politely.Before Sesshoumaru can reply, Inuyasha came charging in and use his tesuiga to try to kill him. It was too late, Sesshoumaru escaped! Kikyo ran to Inuyasha and hugged him really tight. Inuyasha kept on asking if Sesshoumaru did anything to her. Kikyo didn't answer. She just kept hugging him. So Inuyasha just hugged back.

**Sango's mind**

What if I can't control myself and accidently do it again. Who knows. Maybe next it would be worse... like I would try to kiss Naraku! EWWW!... Why do all these bad things happen to me. First it was my family or my brother Kohaku being controled by Naraku, now it is my relationship with Inuyasha.It is not like Ilike him...! He is just a friend. Miroku is the one I like, not that rude puppy. It is a good thing that Kagome wasn't here when I accidently did that thing. Or I would lose one of my bestest friend. Well, now I should just wish Inuyasha and Kikyo or Kagome good luck on knowing the relationship for all of them and I should stop worrying to much about it... I mean like maybe 2 years from now, we both would forget all about what happened. So just stop worrying Sango!..

**Kagome's Shopping Spree**

DINGG! The school bell just rang... which means school is over! 'Finally, thought Kagome... It seemed like school was forever' thought Kagome. Kagome rushed to her locker and got her wallet. She was ready to have the biggest shopping spree in her whole entire life. Why? Because she brought 3000 dollars in her wallet! She brought her coat and drove to the most popular mall near her school. She quickly went inside. First she went to this place in the mall that pierced ears. She went there first. She sat down the chair. "Hi, my name is Asuna and I will be helping you get your ears pierced" said Asuna in a sweet voice. She smiled and asked "Have you pierced your ears before?" No I have never pierced my ears. said Kagome. "Then you must fill in this sheet!" Asuna said. Asuna handed her a clipboard with a lot of sheets in it and a pen. After Kagome filled in everything, she was ready to get her ears pierced. "Um.. before I get to the exciting part, I need to know which earing you would like." Asuna said. She then handed her this board thing that showed the earings. Kagome said that she wanted the square looking one that she thinks that the hot guy she is dating would like. Asuna told her that there is one last thing she needed to do. "Where would you want me to pierce it?" She asked. Kagome pointed to the spot and she use this type of special pen to put a dot on the spot. Asuna got everything ready. She then pierced one of Kagome's ear. Kagome screeched a little bit. Then she pierced the other ear. Kagome payed $30.00 for the piercing and the earings. Asuna gave a bottle for her to put on her ear everyday twice. Kagome was tired, but still not finished her big shopping spree. She went to a store that sells dresses and jewelry. She went inside. "Excuse me. I am looking for a beautiful dress that fits perfectly with me." Kagome asked the manager. "Hi! I am Tomoko. Do you like pink?" asked Tomoko. Yes! I do! said Kagome excitedly. "These two dresses I think will fit great on you! You may try them both if you want!" said Tomoko nicely. Kagome took both dresses into the changeroom and one by one came out with a beautiful dress. She liked the second one she tried on and bought that one. Then while paying, she saw a pretty pink necklace and ring. She asked how much it cost in total if she bought the necklace and ring. "It would cost $247.73 in total. Would you like to buy those?" asked Tomoko "Yes please! Thanks" said Kagome happily. She took the bag and she went out of the store. Well, I got to get home by dinner. she thought "I better go now" she said. She went out and drove back home. 'What am I missing she thought while driving. MAKEUP!' Of course! The next thing she knew, she was at home!

**Inuyasha and Kikyo**

Inuyasha stood up and Kikyo did too. He asked her "What did Sesshoumaru say to you? Did he hurt you?" Kikyo didn't reply. It was silent for a few minutes. Then Kikyo finally said "Inuyasha, leave me alone." said Kikyo. Then she walked away. "Kikyo!" shouted Inuyasha. Kikyo just kept walking. Just then, the words came back to her_..."How about I kill the girl that is always following Inuyasha if you tell me... his weakness"_ 'Should I tell Sesshoumaru his weakness' thought Kikyo. Or should I just ignore him. Would Sesshoumaru kill me if I didn't tell him? What should I do!

_Well, I hope you liked it! R&R please. NO FLAMES PLEASE!_


	6. Kikyo and Sesshoumaru

_Well... My sixth chapter..._

**Sesshoumaru and Kikyo**

Kikyo kept on walking, thinking of what to do. She couldn't decide. 'I do not wish to betray Inuyasha again, but...' Someone broke her thought. Sesshoumaru, appeared glaring at her calmly. "So, have you made your decision?" asked Sesshoumaru. "What are you going to do to Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled. Sesshoumaru smiled, then he came closer. "I will kill him." whispered Sesshoumaru softly into Kikyo's ear. "You coward! Of course I wouldn't tell you! You are as evil as Naraku!" Kikyo said pushing him away. It didn't push Sesshoumaru far, but good enough to get him nottoo close to her. Sesshoumaru kept his cool. "Then we will meet again... hopefully you will have made a decision you will never forget!" Sesshoumaru said quickly and disappeared.

Kikyo was about to cry. She didn't. She wanted to kill Sesshoumaru. She was thinking of that. Suddenly she heard a loud whipping sound. "Ah!" cried Kikyo. Sesshoumaru came back for revenge. "Tell me, or you will die!" growled Sesshoumaru. Kikyo ran with an empty mind not using her weapon. In her mind she thought of something weird. 'Where are the other 2 followers? One named Rin and the other named Jaken?' she thought. "Ah!" shrieked a cute voice. Kikyo looked in the bushes. She saw a toad looking thing and a little girl. She grinned. She took the girl. She went to where Sesshoumaru was. "If you kill me, I would kill this girl first!" hissed Kikyo. She knew she was a little rough on the girl. She just wanted to protect herself, she didn't really want to kill the girl. And most likely, she won't. "Let the girl go or I will attack!" growled Sesshoumaru. Kikyo choked her a little. A cough came out of her. "Let go of her!" shouted Sesshoumaru. Kikyo let her go and quickly escaped. Sesshoumaru knew what to do. He will go find her another time. So he went away.

Kikyo ran and ran. She tried to find Inuyasha. She was really scared. "Inuyasha, where are you?" she murmured. She went out of the forest to search for Inuyasha.

_Sorry... Short chapter like always... but hoped you liked it! R&R Please! _.


	7. My True Love

_Well... my next chapter!_

**My True Love...**

"Inuyasha... where are you?" Kikyo asked silently. She felt lonely and weak. She just kept on running... She stopped to catch her breath. She saw Kaede, her sister getting some water from a near by stream. She stopped to look at Kikyo. "Kikyo, are you looking for Inuyasha? If you are, I think he went to find his brother." said Kaede. "Thank you." replied Kikyo.

Well, this was last where I saw Sesshoumaru... Kikyo thought. He must of went away to that direction. She just kept on walking. When she saw a girl. She looked at the girl with a familiar face. "Aren't you the girl who follows Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo asked politely. The little girl just nodded. "Is your name Rin?" asked Kikyo. Rin nodded again. She then said "Lord Sesshoumaru will rescue me no matter what you do?" Kikyo was stunned. 'How could that girl say such things to me?' she thought. Then Rin stood up and ran away. She was slow so Kikyo could catch up with her and stop her. "I got to ask you something Rin? Did Lord Sesshoumaru go this way" Kikyo asked while pointing northeast. Rin nodded and went away. Kikyo smiled nicely and walked northeast to find Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" yelled Jaken from behind. "I think we lost Rin!" yelled Jaken again. Sesshoumaru turned back glaring at him with angry eyes. "eh!" Jaken said surprised at the look on his lord's face. Then Sesshoumaru quickly returned to the forest. Rin saw Sesshoumaru with happiness ran to him and hugged his leg. Sesshoumaru, all of a sudden SMILED! Then he walked back to the direction, northeast.

"Kikyo... Did you betray me again?" Inuyasha asked his head. He sniffed and sniffed. There it was, Sesshoumaru's scent, it was getting stronger and stronger. "Could Sesshoumaru be near by?" asked Inuyasha to himself. He looked around. There was no sign of him. Inuyasha looked a little bit longer. Still no sign of Sesshoumaru. So he sniffed again. "Great... now I lost his scent." said Inuyasha frustrated. Then he stomped away without noticing the scent coming back.

Kikyo ran faster noticing it was getting dark. She stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru right in front of her. "Did Inuyasha come after you?" she asked all of a sudden. "No.." he replied calmly. Kikyo just realized that the little girl went back to Sesshoumaru. She knew that Rin would be scared of her while she tried to choke her. "Now, on with business. Why do you want to kill Inuyasha? And why would you kill me... if I didn't tell you his weakness?" asked Kikyo with a sudden grin. "What do you mean?" Kikyo didn't reply. She then finally said... "You will figure it out yourself." She then went away. 'Sesshoumaru thought about what she said... Is she saying... that? I wouldn't kill her? Or is she saying that... I... lo...' Someone interupted his thought. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin went to find some fish!" said Jaken. "Fine." agreed Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha went back to Kaede's hut. "Have you seen Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha. "Oh, yes... I just saw her 30 minutes ago. She seemed to be finding you. I told her that you went to find Sesshoumaru. Then he went to find Sesshoumaru and you." replied Kaede. "YOU WHAT! You told Kikyo that I went to find Sessshoumaru! She is going to meet Sesshoumaru again!" shouted Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha stomped away into the forest again to find Kikyo.

While Kagome was sleeping she dreamed about Inuyasha. He and Kikyo... Kagome woke up. "It would be a good time to visit Inuyasha now." Kagome whispered. She got out of bed. She didn't bother to take her yellow knapsack. She went out and went in the well. She climbed out. She took a walk in the forest. She stopped. She stared. Inuyasha was right in front of her. She remembered all the happy times they had together. "Hey!" said Kagome. "Hiya! Um... so... are you going to stay a while?" Inuyasha asked politely. "No... I just came to visit? How is Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "Not bad" Inuyasha answered. Kagome and Inuyasha just kept on staring at eachother. Then Kagome ran and hugged him. She hugged him just when Kikyo came in. She stared, and began to cry. She ran away. "Inuyasha! You betrayed me!" cried Kikyo. Inuyasha shouted to her. Then he pushed Kagome (lightly) away and ran to find Kikyo. "Sorry Kagome, we are not ment to be together... So you should better go home, where you belong." explained Inuyasha. Then he disappeared. Kagome started crying a little, then she wiped off her tears and went back to the well. She jumped in and was back home.

Heart broken Kikyo just kept on running. "You would never regret this Inuyasha! I will never forgive you!"cried Kikyo.

_Well, that is the end of this chapter... Have fun... Please R&R! _>. 


	8. Kikyo's Sadness

_Finally, sorry I was lazy! Well, my next chapter!_

**Kikyo's Sadness**

"Inuyasha, how could you betray me AGAIN!" flamed Kikyo. Kikyo was sofrustrated and angry that she didn't notice someone or something was watching her. She just kept running and running. "Ah!" screamed Kikyo. She tripped over something big. She looked back, nothing was there. Then she stood up to clean herself. When she stood straight and looked up she saw... Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, you again. Can you please stop following me?" asked Kikyo with inpatience. "Then tell me Inuyasha's weakness." said Sesshoumaru. Kikyo glared at him with angry eyes. "Aren't you mad at him? I could kill him. I could give you what you want." said Sesshoumaru waiting for a reply from Kikyo. Kikyo opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly something FAST went past them. "Who's there?" asked Kikyo. "Grab on to me!" yelled Sesshoumaru. "Never!" said Kikyo. Then Sesshoumaru grabbed Kikyo on her waist and jumped up high and saw a demon below. He slayed it with is claws and now they are safe. Then Sesshoumaru went back down. "Let go of me!" yelled Kikyo. Sesshoumaru let go and walked away.

Kikyo still shocked at Sesshoumaru's actions walked away too. At that very moment when the demon came and Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the waist, it almost felt like she likes Sesshoumaru more than Inuyasha. No, it felt like Sesshoumaru cared about her feelings more than Inuyasha did. Then leaving her thoughts behind Kikyo kept on walking to a nearby village where many villagers that live there were really wealthy. Kikyo asked if she could stay there for one day just to keep away from Sesshoumaru, the villagers said okay. But no one ever notice, not even Kikyo. Every step she takes there is a DEMON looking at her.

**The next Morning**

After Kikyo went out of the village Inuyasha still was searching for Kikyo. "Kikyo! Please come back!" shouted Inuyasha over again and again. Inuyasha searched everywhere. He stopped when Sesshoumaru jumped up in front of him. "I know where Kikyo is" said Sesshoumaru. "WHERE? Tell me or else!" growled Inuyasha. Then the next thing you know. A fight between brothers started.

_SHORT, SHORT, SHORT, but well R&R anyway! >. _


	9. The Fight and Jealousy of Inuyasha

_Hi Guys! I'm Back!_

**The Fight and Jealousy of Inuyasha**

It was the end of the fight. Inuyasha almost got killed. Sesshoumaru spared him and let him go. "Never let me see you again." was all that Sesshoumaru said. He walked away leaving Inuyasha and his broken heart behind.

**Inuyasha's thoughts**

How come Sesshoumaru knows where Kikyo is and I don't. Could it be that Sesshoumaru is following Kikyo? These days, Kikyo is always acting strangly. I should've asked her when I had the chance. Too bad, now that she ran away, who knows if a demon killed her. Wait, why is Sesshoumaru going after Kikyo? Could it mean that Sesshoumaru... No! It can't be. He hates humans. Anyways, Kikyo died, why would Sesshoumaru like her? Wait... then why would I love her. Well... even though I don't know why, I still will love you... my one and only love... Kikyo...

**Sesshoumaru's thoughts**

My pesky little brother. Why is he concerned about where Kikyo is? Is he trying to cheer Kikyo up? Wow... and I thought he has no kind heart. I should've killed Inuyasha when I had the chance! Then I don't have to follow that dead maiden. Wait... why didn't I kill him! Is it because I like Kik... Of course I don't. Where is she anyways?

"Greetings lady Kikyo" said a monk. "Umm... aren't you that monk that always follows Inuyasha and the others." asked Kikyo suspiciously. "Yes, I am Miroku. Will you care to bear my children?" asked Miroku. "No... and where did you come from?" asked Kikyo. "Well, you see, Inuyasha was quite upset. I saw him running and calling your name. So I came all the way here to find you. Is something wrong?" said Miroku. Kikyo who stood there with her eyebrows raised thought something was wrong. "Just mind your own business monk." said Kikyo. Then she walked away. "Sorry Inuyasha. Umm... you can come out now. Anyways... it didn't work." said Miroku. "Miroku! You should of told her earlier!" yelled Inuyasha. "Well, I did what I can, so if you are not giving up yet, go ask someone like Shippo or Sango or someone BESIDES ME!" said Miroku and went away. "Sango..." whispered Inuyasha thinking of the day that Sango kissed him. Then he also walked away, but still thinking of that day.

_Short... again... Well I got news for you guys. I am adding a game(well kinda a game) to this story._

**Ask an Inuyasha Character**

This is what you do...  
First, you click submit a comment or email me at (Btw... if you chose to do this on a comment, you can type your comment first and then do this below it)

Ok... so now this is what you do next...

Put down the subject "Ask an Inuyasha Character" if you chose to email it to me.

Then just copy this but fill in the information...

Name/Username:

Character:

Question:

I am VERY sure that they will answer it. I will be posting them in the chapters.


	10. Kagome's Decision

_Hi... I'm back... Thanks for reviewing... for all reviewers and DON'T WORRY.. it is still an InuxKik fic._

**Kagome's Decision**

"I have decided." said Kagome. "I will go tell Inuyasha I love him."whispered Kagome. Souta was standing in her room staring at her in a funny way. 'Kagome needs a checkup, only old people talk to themselves.' thought Souta. "Mom, Kagome needs a doctor apointment!" yelled Souta to the staircase."SOUTA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET OUT! Mom I don't need a checkup! Don't worry!" Screamed Kagome. Souta got out of her room, but still is very confused.

'Yes I have made up my mind. I will tell Inuyasha.' thought Kagome. Then all of a sudden, someone knocked on the door. "Hey sis, if you love Inuyasha, why didn't you just tell him earlier?"asked Souta. "Souta what are you doing here!" asked Kagome. Then she calmed down. "Well, he also loves Kikyo. I shouldn't just bust in into Inuyasha's life. Besides, if I do and I get denied..." said Kagome but didn't finish. "The more you like someone, the more your afraid to see them." said Kagome relating it to herself. They both didn't say anything for a long time. "Okay then." said Souta and walked out of her room.

'I shouldn't tell him. What if he says he likes Kikyo more. No. I won't do it.' thought Kagome. She stood up. "I sence a sacred jewel shard." She opened her closet. There stood her bow and arrow. Kagome took her weapon and ran downstairs. She went out and walked at where she senced it. A puppy stood in front of her. "There, it came from that dog." she said. Kagome carried the dog and noticed somehow a sacred jewel shard was stuck on his tooth. Kagome got out the shard. "eww... disgusting" said Kagome. The dog ran away.

Kagome walked back home and went straight to her room. "I should give it to them. I should. That's my only choice. The jewel will never be complete without this." said Kagome. She made her decision. Tomorrow at noon, she is going to return this to the feudal era. She got out a small bag and placed the shard in there. She went to her bed to take a nap. Without noticing, there could be dangerous things in her world looking for that shard.

_I tried my best. Sigh... still short, but hope you like it._

**Ask and Inuyasha Character**

This is what you do...  
First, you click submit a comment or email me. (Btw... if you chose to do this on a comment, you can type your comment first and then do this below it)

Ok... so now this is what you do next...

Put down the subject "Ask an Inuyasha Character" if you chose to email it to me.

Then just copy this but fill in the information...

Name/Username:

Character(s):

Question:

I am VERY sure that they will answer it. I will be posting them in the chapters.

Name/Username:xxZombie

Character:Inuyasha and Kikyou

Question:Will you do something like Kikyou firing Sacred Arrows into the Wind  
Scar and Inuyasha unleashing Wind Scar with teh Sacred Arrows on Kago-whore?

Answer:

Inuyasha- Why the hell would I do that? Besides, Sango and the others would probably defend her.

Kikyo- I could do that, but I wouldn't be so sure Inuyasha would unleash the Wind Scar while he loves her as much as me. Sothat won't happen. Any ways, I have nothing against her. Besides that shetook Inuyasha away fromme, but I am dead soInuyasha would never make me ashis wife.In other words he wouldn't make Kagome as his wife either while she's from another era, so I could say I have nothing against her.


End file.
